


[VID] Ever Fallen in Love

by bironic



Series: vids by bironic [60]
Category: Northern Exposure
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Filming, Friendship/Love, Kindred Spirits, M/M, Music, Native American Character(s), Video, pinball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-22 21:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bironic/pseuds/bironic
Summary: An ode to the filmmaker and the punk mechanic.





	[VID] Ever Fallen in Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valoise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valoise/gifts).



> Song by: Buzzcocks  
> Content notes: None  
> Physical notes: Some flickering light toward the end
> 
> Here is some last-minute Ed for you, valoise! I fell for his all-too-brief friendship with Rolf and hope you enjoy the results.

[Watch on Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/331585801)

 

Chorus:

Ever fallen in love with someone  
Ever fallen in love, in love with someone  
Ever fallen in love, in love with someone  
You shouldn't have fallen in love with?


End file.
